The present invention relates to a complete radiation therapy facility, including a therapeutic radiation producing (or emitting) device and the shielding structures necessary to safely produce the therapeutic radiation and methods for making and using the same. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a radiotherapy vault and integrated clinical functions suitable for use on a temporary basis, such as during the time an existing facility is undergoing an equipment upgrade or facility renovation. The various structural features which are illustrated and described herein result, collectively, in a fully equipped and integrated radiotherapy clinical facility. A further structural feature of the disclosed integrated solution is the overall size compactness given the performance demands and requirements.
Radiation emitting equipment has a number of well known applications. Radiation emitting equipment is used to inspect packages and cargo at borders and to perform non-destructive testing. In the medical field, radiation emitting equipment is used in the diagnosis and treatment of a number of diseases. Not surprisingly, the manufacturers of this equipment are continually making improvements. Radiation emitted by equipment of the type described as “therapeutic” or “for treatment” is often referred to as “high energy”, and is typically greater than 1 mv.
For example, radiation therapy (a.k.a. radiotherapy) has become widely used in the treatment of cancer and several other non-malignant conditions, and modern radiotherapy equipment has improved abilities to target and destroy specific tissues while sparing surrounding healthy tissue. As a result, the use of up-to-date radiotherapy equipment can yield improved patient outcomes as well as provide other benefits to the operators of the facility, such as increased ease of use, increased efficiency, and/or increased patient throughput.
Despite these benefits, it has not been practical for many existing radiotherapy facilities to modernize. Existing radiotherapy equipment, like many other types of radiation emitting equipment, is typically housed within a radiation shielding vault so as to protect the surrounding personnel from the harmful effects of the radiation. Because of the high radiation levels involved (i.e. typically greater than 1 MV) existing vaults are often constructed underground and/or with concrete walls that are several feet thick. As a result, the process of removing existing equipment, installing a modern replacement unit, and performing any necessary remodeling and reconfiguration is typically a three to five month process, with some projects taking up to a year. The prospect of a radiotherapy facility being out of service for such an extended duration, with the resultant disruption of treatment to patients, loss of revenue to the facility, and potential loss of referrals, is simply unacceptable to many facility operators. As a result, it is estimated that there are thousands of medical linear accelerators in use today which are technically obsolete and in need of immediate replacement.
In one form, the present invention addresses this need.